darkness awaits
by starlitangel
Summary: the world is covered in darkness and Lita and Serena are the only inner scouts left. They are sent to another dimension to train*retyped so it actually has spaces* sion to train. Focoused mainly on lita, L/D, S/H
1. darkness

I do not own any sailor moon or gundom wing character. My first fic., I hope you like it. 

********************************************************  

"Help!" Yelled Sailor Mars before she was engulfed into a dark purple light. The empty passage way filled with darkness once again. Ray's lifeless body lay on the ground, it looked as if she were only sleeping she had not a single scratch on her body.

                                       In another passageway

          "Did you here that?" Questioned Sailor Mercury stopping in her place 

          "No," said Sailor Venus "we need to keep moving, come on."

The two scouts walked down the dark tunnel with no light to guide them. The cave was very damp with many stalagmites hanging from the ceiling one false sound or movement they would break right off. The felt the walls for any sign of a turn, they hadn't came to one in over an hour it was like they were just walking in the same hallway forever. 

'Why did we have to split up?' Ami questioned herself  'it was such a stupid idea we will never find each other again in this cave its to dark.' Ami's had traveled against the cold damp wall and then suddenly there was nothing there. She had finally found a turn. "Mina!" she called out to her companion as she walked a few steeps into the new hallway "There's a turn here! Mina?" she turned around but there was no one near her. "Mina!" she called. She ran back in the same direction as she started out. "Mina!" 

"I'm right here!" she heard minas reply 

"Stay where you are I'm going to come and find you just keep talking to me!" but she didn't say anything. She moved in the direction where the voice came from. Then she saw the dark outline of her friend. "Mina there you a-" Ami turned her friend around but what she saw she did not expect. The face she saw was Mina's but there was one expression on her face that could only be pure terror. Then she fell to the ground. Ami bent down next to her she grabbed her wrist to cheek her pulse but when she grabbed it her skin was ice cold. She was dead.

Ami didn't know what to do so she did the only thing she could think of , she ran, she ran faster then she ever had. She glanced behind her there was a dark shadow darker then anything she had ever saw before. It was moving rapidly left and right. It was gaining on her, she tried to run faster but it was no use. She glanced back the shadow was right upon her and then her whole world went black.

                                       ***

"How do you think the others are doing?" asked Sailor Moon making her way through the darkness.

"I don't know. I hope there okay." Said Sailor Jupiter "we should have never have split up there's no way we can defend something that can have the power to darken the whole world."

"You left that decision to me and I just did what I though was right." Said Serena in her best 'leader' voice.

"Your right Serena you did what you thought was best." said Luna who was barley visible in the darkness of the cave.

They made their way down the hall in the cave often tripping over lose stones or potholes in the ground. The cave was very dimly lit the only light came from the tinny stream flowing next to them. The light from the water also reflected off the stalactites that glistened as the light hit them radiating a bit more light but it still wasn't much.

"It's to dark in here I'm going to break my ankle if we keep going on like this." Said Serena 

"Well I wasn't going to do this," said Lita a bit timidly "it might have attracted some unwanted attention but I guess I could because anything that's in here must be able to see in the dark." Lita then closed both of her hands together and slowly spread them apart as her hands grew farther apart a whit light that came from the palm of her hand she keep doing this until the ball of light was about as bit as a softball. The light illuminated the passageway from top to bottom and about three feet in front and in back of them.

"Thank god!" Serena breathed

 The walked with the light for about fifteen minutes it was greatly helping them they only tripped occasionally. The light was slowly dieing out and Lita could not regenerate it because it took to much of her power away. When the light had almost completely died down Serena picked up Luna do as not to lose her and Lita grabbed Serena's had and guided her through the channel. 

Lita walked very steadily being careful as not to trip over anything. Lita then felt her foot hit something big she bent the dim light down to see what it was. When she saw it she gasped it was a face of someone familiar. It was Ami, but her face had looked as if it was decaying she looked like she had been dead for so long. But it was not possible they had just saw her this morning. "Oh my god!" she scram

"What is it?" asked Serena hastily.

"Run!" shouted Lita. They ran and ran without anyone saying anything. Lita finally stopped to catch her breath. 

"What did you see back there?" Serena asked 

"It was Ami she - she was dead." Said Lita trying not to cry. Serena's eyes got wider and she dropped to her knees and cried.

An evil cackled echoed through the room. Serena's lifted her head and looked around for the source. Then a woman appeared out of no where "Now I have you." Said the woman excitedly " The only ones who can defeat my father." The woman was very beautiful; Her long black hair was tied in a knot at the back of her head. Her pink eyes shone through the darkness of the cave. She wore a long flowing black dress, It was lined it pink and purple. A crown set upon her head the same color of her dress. "My name id Katriona the princess of darkness. My father has sent me to destroy you and honestly I thought it would be a challenge!" she said laughing evilly "Three of your friend I have already destroyed and now I will destroy you the ones who were prophesized to defeat my father, the King of Darkness.

The woman somehow struck the most fear into their hearts any of them have ever felt. She was purely evil they could feel it.

Suddenly a white light surrounded the three of  them. The womam was gone but her screams of rage could still be heard

"What's happening?" Lita yelled

A/N: ok I tried something new to keep all the spaces and crap I hope it works. I don't worry it will be gundom wing in it. Pleas review.      


	2. light

Yay another chapter hope you like. 

****************************************

"What's going on?" Lita scram. But there was no answer the other two were to afraid to speak. The same fear soon overcame Lita as everything began to shake. It was not just a tiny shake that just slightly came on but it was so hard she could barley stand. Lita felt like she was about to fall but she did not let her legs loosen for fear if she did she would keep falling into a never-ending abyss.

But the shaking soon stopped. The white light that was surrounding them was now dimming but it was still very bright. Their feet felt like they were finally on solid ground so they all loosened there up mussels. They turned their heads to see anything remotely different about their surroundings, but there was nothing, everything was just pure white, there was no way of telling where the floor met the wall or how far up the ceiling was. The only way they knew they were actually in a room was the feeling they had of being surrounded all they could tell was the room was absolutely humongous.

Luna saw something in the distance, It was just a dark dot from where she was standing but it was something and it was coming closer.

"Look!" Luna exclaimed "There's someone over there."

"Where I don't see it." Said Serena squinting to see what Luna saw

"You probably cant see it cat's eyes are better then human's, but there's someone coming I cant tell who it is just yet."

"I can see it!" exclaimed Lita excitedly 

" Where?" asked Serena 

"Over there."

"Oh, now I see it."

"Bow." Whispered Luna 

"What?" asked Serena and Lita together. 

"I said bow, its Queen Serenity." Said an aggravated Luna. Both of their eyes widened and they dropped down on one knee and bowed their heads. Now they heard footsteps coming closer. They were right upon them when they stopped.

"Pleas arise my young princesses." Said Queen Serenity in her siren like voice "My daughter pleas come to me so I may get a good look at you." Serena stepped forward one step.  The queen looked the young girl over and then wrapped her arms around her. "My daughter how you have grown since the last time I saw you. You are growing into such a beautiful woman." The Queen hugged her as if she would have let her go she would fly away.

"Excuse me your Hines." Said Lita in a small nervous voice "But I need to know. Why are we here? Why did that that thing transport us into the cave? Where are the others? Where-" 

"Slow down Princess Jupiter you are as curious as ever I see." Said the queen with a hint of laughter in her voice. "as for your first question. You are here because as you know the earth is threatened once again with evil. But this time it is far more powerful then any enemy you have ever faced The King of darkness has escaped the eternal prison that I had trapped him in so long ago. It is prophesized that two young warriors, daughter of the moon, and daughter of Jupiter will finally defeat him once and for all.

The answer to your second question I believe Katriona answered that for you. As for the answer to you third question you will find dreadful. The other inner princesses are dead. I am very sorry they were all great warriors.

"All of them, dead?" Lita said, her voice cracking "No, this can't happen. NO!" She said as she through herself on he ground and pounded her fist on the floor. Serena lay on the floor curled up in a ball crying silent tears.

I need you all to listen to this for this is very important." Said Serenity with not a single hint of sorrow in her voice. " The world is covered in darkness but the King will not take action to destroy it until you are dead. So I am sending you to another dimension to train. Katriona, she struck fear into your veins that you have never felt before. Well if you think that is something you will be absolutely terrified of the king. I need you to train long and hard for the year I am sending you there. Your accommodations have already been arranged. You are to be staying with five young men that will have a great effect on your life. I must ask you to leave immediately. Everything has been explained to the boys, Your things and money have already been sent there."

Lita and Serena stood up now and had a confused look on their faces.

Serenity detected this and gave them a warm smile "Luna will be going with you to explain everything. We must hurry there is no time to waste. Goodbye young princesses, and so not worry the outer will take care of the earth while you are gone. Remember train hard."

With the Queens last word the same white light that surrounded them in the cave did the same thing once more, and the queens beautiful face could be seen no more.

  A/n like it, love it, hate it please tell me I need to know what you guys think. Gundam wing next chapter yay oh yah and I'm making it a Serena/Hero (how do u spell his name?) ok pleas review.        


	3. AN important

A/n okay I am having a little dilemma I'm kinda starting to think it should be a Trowa/Lita but I'm not sure I need to know what you guys think k so pleas vote cus I'm real confused. And thank you to the few people who have been reviewing I like your suggestions.  If I don't get more reviews this story is going in the trash alright I'm kind of mad that I'm not getting any. 


End file.
